the_chronicles_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Arestoneiam
Arestoneiam is the Realm of Idris’ second-largest and populous continent. Its heart and physical center is the Ruins of Illyria, its largest region and the name given to the seven city states found within. The lesser populated Kinglands are home to more than two dozen kingdoms and even-more-so war. Stretching in the far north are the Northenlands, a region populated by small towns and tribes. The fishing villages in the far east provide a system of trade for the rest of the Rape of Okysus, and the Forest of the Children is magically alive and not a proper home or place for anyone wishing to discover it. Arestoneiam has diverse climates and year-round seasons that affect each region differently. The Northernlands enjoy permafrost but rare storms. In the middle of the region, you'll find that the region is both warm and cold depending on the season, as well as wet and dry. In the south, the yearly climate is mostly hot and wet, but it does experience periodical warmth during the winter. The population is significantly smaller in Arestoneiam as opposed to Asaland which has twice as many inhabitants. Still, Arestoneiam has some of the realm's largest cities and possesses less racial troubles than its sister continent. The bulk of the population is in the Ruins of Illyria and the Kinglands, however there is still life in the Northernlands and the Rape of Okysus. There is a lack of intelligent life in the Forest of the Children due to its liveliness. Arestoneiam is also home to the largest gangs and criminal activity in the realm which is focused in the Ruins of Illyria, but has the potential to branch out into other regions and even Asaland. Geography The Ruins of Illyria The Ruins of Illyria is the name for the largest region in Arestoneiam, as well as the collection of seven city states that are the pinnacle of the region and the continent. The cities are: Illyria, Illantia, Lykarria, Lymeria, Illantis, Iccalia, and Larantia. Though the cities are largely independent of each other, they are still associated in trade and culture, as much of it has remained the same in the one thousand years since the Reign of Fire. The region is dominated by small patches of forest and frequent clearings. There are miles of clearings surrounding each city where peasants farm. The Ruins of Illyria is also dominated by criminal activity which is mostly active outside the cities. The cause of the criminal activity are the fighting pits, illegal underground fights where enslavers pit their slaves against each other. Enslavers seek out the strongest and most fierce warriors, which is why there is a lot of trafficking of shapeshifters, vampires and other non-human races. There are also various establishments owned by these gangs positioned far from the seven Ruins of Illyria. The Kinglands The Kinglands is the region located south of the Northernlands. The region is dominated by small kingdoms and fiefs that are linked in never ending wars over who should be the king of a land. There are more than thirty kingdoms and over seventy self-claiming kings of these lands. It's difficult to keep an accurate account of the current kingdoms and their rulers because the constant war is constantly changing ownership and borders. These lands are largely impoverished and lack major resources because there is a large need for war: most kingdoms get their resources by toppling another and taking theirs. There are some stable kingdoms in the west, such as Reikhafen. The Rape of Okysus The Rape of Okysus is the smallest region in Arestoneiam, which received its name after the First Shapeshifter, Okysus, pillaged many of the fishing villages and raped many villagers on the west coast. The region is currently home to many small towns on the west coast as well as villages on the mainland. There is an immense lack of a proper population for the region's size . That, and the fact that the Rape of Okysus holds Valhalla is the reason why a higher power hasn't tried to unite the establishments, meaning every village and town is independent and is its own highest form of government. The Northernlands The Northernlands is an expansive permafrost that is overran with hills, mountains and snowy prairies. There is a major lack of life in the Northernlands as the frozen ground isn't ideal for growing crops. There are a few small towns which are established and nomadic tribes of various races. They survives largely on the wild life and the limited area near springs where crops can grow. Some elvish tribes receive food from the Paladin Order, which they're paid for their work in crafting weapons and armor for the military order. The Forest of the Children The Forest of the Children is located in the deep south of Arestoneiam. It's namesake comes from the belief that the expansive forest was the birthplace of the Children of A New, the deities of the Realm's mainstream religion, the Eight Pillars. The region is over characterized by the stories produced by others who have learned of the horrors of the forest. It's said to be alive, based on the accounts of those who have entered and were mislead outside of the forest, a distance away from where they entered. There are small establishments outlining the forest's border as well as some sacred grounds for followers of the Eight Pillars. Climate & Seasons Climate in Arestoneiam varies depending on the region and the time of the year. In the Northernlands, the climate is harshly cold and the terrain is dry because any precipitation is snow or sleet. There are infrequent blizzards in Arestoneiam. The Kinglands is cooler throughout the year and experiences harsh snow during the winter. The area is dry during the winter and wet during the springs. It’s driest in the summer. The Ruins of Illyria and the Rape of Okysus enjoy moderate climates, equally balanced by warmth and cold, dry and wet. They’re dry in winter and wet in the spring. The seasons also work differently by region. Winter is naturally longer in the Northernlands and the Kinglands, whereas it's equally as long in the Ruins of Illyria and the Rape of Okysus. It's predicted that summer is the longest region the Forest of the Children. Winter plays a major role in Arestoneiam's farming. During winter, crops and livestock die from the cold which is why many establishments have to add to a supplies of food that they save for winter. Notable Locations Category:Continents